Operation Naruto
by AJ Angelique
Summary: When the Mystic Sisters realize that tomorrow is Naruto's birthday, they decide to throw a big bash for him...and as usual, chaos ensues in Domestique
1. Wishes and Blueprints

Operation Naruto

Disclimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viv Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 1

Wishes and Blueprints

It was a cool clear night in Konaha and Naruto at the window of his apartment, kneeling by it as he rested his head on his folded arms as he looked up at the bright stars in the night sky. It was the 9th of October, the day before his birthday and whole village was in preperatons for the day. But it wasn't becasue is was for his birthday, it was for in celebration in the "defeat" of Kyuubi. Few people knew that tomorrow was his birthday and untill he was upgraded from "monster" status, it was better that way. Still, Naruto sighed heavily as he couldn't help but wish that he could join in on that festivites just for once...

Meanwhile, the Mystic Sisters were sitting around the kitchen doing various things to pass the night as their kids slept peacefully in bed. Diana was working on the hardest Suduko puzzle book in the world but breezing through it like it was the NY Times Crossword Puzzle, Anyanka was knitting house scarves for the kids when they go to Hogwarts for the first time, Cassandra was busily putting away dinner and plotting what was going to be the next day's meal and Angelique was busy plotting world domination using an old gambroad from Battleship. It was in the middle of this relative calm that a loud thudding noise that could only be Angelina running down stairs at top speed invaded the old world style kitchen and everyone looked up at the door as the noise got louder and louder untill finally Angelina bursted through the swing hinged double doors and skidded to a stop on the linoium floor with her socks. She looked over at her siters for a moment with this look of discovery on her face as she lifted her right hand up in the air with her index finger pointed up at the sky and her mouth opened to say something...when she hunched over and took massive amounts of air. This only made her sister sigh heavily is exasperation.

"Ang! You need to learn to stop running like that through the house!" Anyanka said, annoyed.  
"Why? We can't die," Angelique said as she threw the Mystic of Fire a cold glare.  
"That's not the point," Anyanka said as she threw the Mystic of Water her own icy glare.  
"I..found...something," Angelina said between gasps of air.  
"What is it?" Diana said as she finally put down her puzzle book.

"Tomorrow...is...Naruto's birthday," Angelina said as she finally caught her breath and Cassandra gave her a glass of water to moisten her mouth. The room was quickly only for a moment before it errupted in pandaomium.

"OMG! how could we forget that!" Anyanka shrieked.  
"Isn't it on the calendar?" Diana asked as she whilred around towards the calendar.  
"Nope, none of them are," Cassandra said quietly as she calmly flipped through the calendra on the wall.  
"OMGOMGOMG! We're doomed!" Angelina shrieked.  
"Doooooomed!" Angeliqued shouted and everyone looked at her like she was the crazy one.  
:What are you freaking out for?" Anyanka asked.  
"I gorgot Oreo's new body days," Angelique whined.  
"Oooook," Diana said and wondered how she was related to these crazy people again.

"Everyone, I have an idea," Cassandra said as she walked over towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and rolled out a giant scroll of blue prints. The others sisters gathered around the island to discuss Operation Naruto.

"Something tells me you had this planned all along sis," Angelique said with a light glare and Cassandra just smiled innocently.

TBC

Next:  
Paper Birds and Monkey Puppets


	2. Paper Birds and Monkey Puppets

Operation Naruto

Disclimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viv Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 2

Paper Birds and Monkey Puppets

That night, part 1 of Operation Naruto was executed as little paper humming birds flew out of the Mystric mansion and to all the Naruto fans in our world and the other dimensions. Once they reached their destinations, they unfolded into simple white envelopes marked with the person's name and placed themselves either on a bed, desk, inside a school bag or in the mail box. Hundreds of people received a mysterious white envelope with their name on it and insde was a colorful card inviting them to a fantastic celebration. While some simply got directions of how to get get to Domestique, others got what is called a Star Card.

A Star Card is a Clow Card shapped card dressed in greys and highlighted in silver. It only works for the person its given to and can only be destoryed by the person who owns it or the person who made it. The card is swipped like a credit card between the door frame and the handle. Once done, all the person has to do is open the door and it instanly becomes a portal to their destination.

The varey last envelope to be delivered was to Naruto himself, it was the late hours of the night...or early hours of the moring when he heard something rapping softly and it stirred him gently from his sleep. Though, he wouldn't see it was gently as he was waken from a really good dream it annoyed him to no ends. Naruto first looked towards the front door but realized that the nouise wasn't soft enough to be coming through two doors. He then looked towards his window and saw what looked like a bird at his window tapping its beak on the glass. Curiosity consumed the boy as he pulled back the covers and walked over to the window. Once it was opened, the bird opened its beak to give a happy chirp but only the sound of crumpling paper came out as it flew in through the window towards Naruto. Confused, Naruto took a step or two back into his room as the bird floated in through the open window and towards him as it began to unfold itself. Quickly, Naruto caught the bird as it finished unfolding into a oridinary looking white envelope with his name scrawled on it. Naruto looked it over suspicuously a few times before he finally ripped it open and pulled out the brightly colored card that said "You're Invited" with a picture of the Mystic Sisters on the front.

"That's weird," Naruto thought aloud to himself as he opened the card and something fell out. Naruto's attention was caught by the something as it floated down to the floor and slidly softly against the wood floor (and if the something could have made a noise, it most likely would have sighly happily as if it were hugging the floor). Naruto knelt down and picked up what looked like an plain white playing card but when he turned it over he saw the grey and silver designs of...

"A Star Card," Naruto said almost breathlessly as she stared at the ornate design. Back during the Chunen Exams, he has heard about these. It was one of the ways that the Mystic Ninjas traveled...even though he didn't really understand how it worked. When he turned the card back over to the blank side, Naruto was midly surprised to find that there were directions scrawled out on the card now.

"Hmmmm," Naruto hummed as he looked up from the card to his bedroom door. He walked over to the closed door and swipped the card credit card style through the space between the frame and handle. When nothing happened, Naruto frowned a little bit and was about to go back to bed when he heard the sound of a bunch of pots and pans crashing on the other side of the door. Naruto turned abck to the door with this surprised look on his face and just stood there for a moment before he carefully reached out for the door knob. He firmly took hold of the cold metal knob and gulped once before he quickly opened the door and was surprised to find that the interior of his apartment had grown much larger and he was now faceing the entry way of what looked like a Japanese style house. Amazed, Naruto stepped through the doorway and looked around the enpty hallway as the door slowly closed behind him and shut with a soft click. Naruto whirled around and opened the door only to find that his bedroom was gone and he was looking outside at a massive front lawn.

"Hmmm, looks like I'm stuck here," Naruto said as he closed the door, "might as well look around." With that, Naruto turned back towards the hallways and moved to step up onto the floor of the house when he collided roughly with something. Surprised, Naruto stepped back and looked again to see that there was nothing there. Pocketing the Star Card, Naruto put up both hands and found that there was some sort of barrier preventing him from entering the house itself.

"What am I suppose to do now? Go outside and climb through a window?"


	3. Walkie Talkies and Waffles

Operation Naruto

Disclimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viv Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 3

WalkieTalkies and Waffles

"What am I suppose to do now? Go outside and climb through a window?" Naruto asked aloud with a loud huff and a scowl. Suddenly, there was a small explosion and a small shower of confetti as a small panel opened and a purple money hand puppet popped out of the wall. Naruto turned to the puppet to see that it was still connected to the inside of the wall by a very bouncy spring and it had those goffy wiggly eyes where the pupils slid around freely.

"Welcome honored guest to the Mystic Mansion, home of the Mystic Sisters!" the puppet said is a sickeing chipper female voice...yes, too muchsugar IS bad for you.

"Don't you mean the Mystic Ninjas?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed. The puppet looked right as his for a moment before it just shrugged and moved on with its speach.

"Please state your name and place your shoes in the marked bin before entering the house," the puppet said.

"What bin?" Naruto asked. The puppet then looked all around before leting out a long string of obsenities and curse words before body slaming the wall. With that, a large panel fell open and a lazy suzy shoe holder was revealed. Naruto took a closer look and noticed that all the spots to hold shoes where marked with a person's full name.

"Sweet!" Naruto said as he saw some names he recognized from his own world and then saw names that he knew belonged to characters from various stories.

"Hmmm, i knew they were crazy..." Naruto started but was promptly interupted by the puppet.

"Please state your name and place your shoes in the designated bin," it repeated.

"I'm not..." Naruto started and looked down at his feet to see that he was wearing his blue ninja shoes. Confussed as to how they got there, Naruto stated his name and the lazy suzy turned a few times and stopped to reveal a bin had been marked for him. Once his shoes were off and placed in the bin, the panel closed and hid the shoe holder once again.

"Now enter the wonderous wonders you are about to see abd hear and touch," the monkey puppet said as if in a daze and Naruto was begining to wonder if the puppet was on on crack or something.

"You can find Lady Angelina Jean EarthHart in the kitchen, just follow the butterflys," the puppet said and promptly went back into the wall as the small door slammed shut behind him, making Naruto jump a bit.

"What butterflies?" Naruto asked and heard the same sound of crashing pots and pans that started this crazy adventure so Naruto ran into the house and towards the direction of the noise. It didn't take him long though to find the old west saloon style double doors with the soft white light on the other side. Carefully, Naruto approached the doors and quietly pushed them open to find Angelina in the middle of making something at the island in the middle of the old world style kitchen.

"Angel-sempai?" Naruto asked as he entered the kitchen. Angelina gasped lightly as she whirled around and looked at the young ninja. Angelina was a complete mess as was the kitchen, Cassandra was going to have a fit in the moring. Angelina was wearing her favorite blue sundress with her Disneyland style apron. She was holding a large bowl with one arm and a wooden spoon with the other hand as both she and kitchen were dust with flour and sugar while eggshells and cooking trays littered the floor. Naruto looked around carefully at everything as he walked into the kitchen and the Mystic of Earth.

"Naruto!" Angelina said as surprised was replaced with glee and she put her stuff down on the island before she turned back to Naruto and bowed to him Japanese style, "Happy Birthday!" Naruto stopped short out of surprise.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he smiled lightly and Angelina stood back up with the same grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he gestured at the mess.

"Trying to make cupcakes for tomorrow," Angelina said with an embarrased look on her face. Even though Angelina is the Mystic of Earth and the Avatar of Light, she still has a little trouble in the cooking department. Especially when the resident cook cooks only from scratch and bans anything pre-fab from the house.

"Tomorrow?" Nartuo asked as he pulled himself up on a bar stool, which was one of the few things that were clean in the room.

"Hai! Tomorrow is your birthday and we're throwing you a party," Angelina said.

"Really!?" Naruto asked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yes, we're even going to take you out to the street festival in town for fun and games," Angelina said and Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You sure that's ok?" Naruto asked and fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Sure I'm sure, this is Domestique!" Angelina said.

"We're not in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, that star you used brought you to our village and..." Angelina said and was about to explain things about her town when she was interupted by a loud yawn. Both the blonde turned towards the swining doors and saw none other that Orochimaru walking into the room in nothing but a pair of gray boxer shorts with little black snakes on them and cobra slippers as he shuffled his way into the kitchen kinda slumped over with this tired look on his face as he walked past both the blonde and around the island towards the sink on the other side of the room.

"Oreo?" Angelina asked, surprised and confused at the same time. The snake man stopped in his tracks and looked back at both the blondes.

"Oh, hello Jean. Hello...Naruto," Orochimaru said and began to perk up a bit when he saw the younger blonde.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto practically shouted at the gray skinned ninja.

"What does it look like, getting a glass of water."

"In your boxer shorts?"

"What? You wanna do something about it?" Orochimaru said with a slight smirk that disturbed both the blondes and Angelina immeditally pulled a big black walkie talkie out if thin air.

"Breaker breaker, we've got a snaker baker," Angelina said into the walkie talkie before she put it down on the messy counter of the island and both the guys looked at her like she had crazy...er.

"3...2...1..." Angelina said as she counted down on her fingers and this thunderous noise came from behind this door. Naruto had usual confused lookon his face as Orochimaru looked ready to pass a brick as he stared at the door in sheer terror. Finally, the noise got to the top of the stairs and the door flew open to reveal Angelique wearing black satin sleep shorts and tank top.

"Orochimaru!" Angelique said in true Aya fashion before she promptly glomped the scared snake man and the two fell to the floor with a light thump before Angelique making all sorts of giggles and love noise as Orochimaru just moaned to get away as the Lady of Water molested him to no needs. Thankfully, the couple was hidden behind the island so Naruto couldn't be scarred for life but the sounds were still disturbing to both the blondes.

"Now," Angelina said as she turned her back to the couple and faced Naruto, "who wants a late night snack?"

"I lost my appetite, I'm ready to head back to bed," Naruto said as a placed a hand over his stomach and made a disgusted look.

"Me too, let's get the hell out of here," Angelina said as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him out of the room as fast as she could walk out of there.

TBC

Next

Part 4: The Morning


	4. The Morning

Operation Naruto

Disclimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viv Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 4

The Morning

Angelina and Naruto raced out of the kitchen as if there were a Dementor in there and Angelina took Naruto up to the third floor on the east wing where a room was wating for him. Naruto was still bothered by what was happening in the kitchen and Angelina simply listed off a couple of his favorite things and a smile soon pianted itself on the young nin's face. Angelina grinned, happy that the same trick that worked for Diana whenever she got distrubted by Chimera Mina being "helped" by Scar, also worked for Naruto...the only difference was that Diana got happy off hot guys while all it took for Naruto was Ramen, Sakura and becoming Hokage (yes, Naruto leads a simple life). So with that, Naruto drifted of into a happy dream where the hills were made of Ramen and he ruled the land with Sakura by his side and Sauke as his court jester.

In the moring, the soft rays of sunlight spilled through Naruto's window and he was slowly roused out of his sleep. With a slight groan, Naruto sat up in bed as he grumbled a bit.

"What a weird dream. I..." Naruto started as he looked up and realized that he wasn't in his room in Konoha.  
"It wasn't a dream..." Naruto started, a bit baffeled at he slowly shifted from confussed to estactic, "It wasn't a dream!" Naruto threw back the sheets and quickly got dress before he hurried back downstairs to join the Mystics for breakfast. But as he got closer to the kitchen he could hear a lot of chitter chatter from the room next to it. Confussed, Naruto merely looked at the closed sliding doors as he walked directly to the kitchen.

"Good..." Naruto started.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Cassandra shouted and started throwing all sorts of things at the young nin who freaked and rushed over to the glass paned double doors to his right and rushed into the dinning room before he got hit in the head by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper who merely screamed in horror as they flew through the air and collided with the wall. Once in the room, Naruto quickly closed the doors behind him and barraced himseld against them as a few more things collided with the temepered glass. Once he knew that he was safe, Naruto looked up to see the Mystics, their pre-teen kids, Kakashi, Orichimaru and Gaara sitting at a long table in a Hogwarts meets Planet Hollywood themed dinning room.

"Good moring," Naruto said, breaking the silence first.

"I see someone didn't tell you not to go into the kitchen," Kakashi said as he threw a glance at Angelina who jolted a bit in her seat.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked as he took the empty seat between Sophia and Diana.

"That's our sister Cassandra, she's the Mystic of Spirit," Diana said.

"How come we didn't see during the Chunin exams?" Gaara asked.

"Because, the only places she can go is her home world and Domestique," Anyanka said.

"Home world?" Naruto asked. Diana nodded and picked up a nearby salt shaker.

"Yes. In addition to your world and ours, there a unlimited number of universes. Every book you've read, movie or tv series you've seen or radio show you've listen to is a real story taking place on a world similar to your own but in another universe. Take this salt for instance," Diana said as she held up the shaker, "A single grain of salt represents one universe and this whole bottle represents hundreds of universes living together with barely any knowlage of one another save for the media we produce," Diana said.

"I see..."Naruto started as the double doors to the kitchen flew open and Cassandra walked into the room with a heaping pile of pancakes, waffles, bacon and sasuage.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to sanp at you like that," Cassandra said rather embarrased at her previous actions.

"But someone broke into my kitchen last night and made a complete mess out of it last night," Cassandra said and shot the Lady of Earth a glare that made her jolt in her seat again.

"Hey! It's not completely my fauly, Angelique was in there too," Angelina said, rather offended.

"Doing what? Cooking?!" Cassandra said with a snort as she placed Naruto's breakfast down in front of him.

"No, defrosting Oreo on the floor," Angelina said and the kids all nearly chocked on their food as Orochimaru glared at Angelina and Angelique just laughed.

TBC

Next

Part 5: Mid Morning


	5. MidMorning

Operation Naruto

Disclaimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 5

Mid Morning

After some major death glares towards a certain Earth Mystic and the deflection of some highly venomous snakes (that more than one person at the table was able to deal with) breakfast passed by as peacefully as it would any other day in the Mystic Mansion with guests from a another dimension. Once it was it over was over though, everyone began to go their separate ways. Cassandra retreated back into the kitchen with all the dished and warded the doors so no one could get this time, Anyanka and Kakashi went out the front door, Angelique and Orochimaru went out the back door, Diana vanished into thin air and Angelina left via a trap door in the middle of the table. Needless to say, this surprised both Naruto and Gaara and while Naruto jumped up onto the table to find the now missing trap door, Gaara peered down underneath the table to find that Angelina wasn't there.

"Oh that's normal," Barnabus said as he swigged back the last of is pineapple juice.

"You call that normal?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Barnabus with a nervous tick of his eyebrow.

"Where did they all go?" Gaara asked in his normal monotone voice as he stood back up and placed a hand on the table as he looked at the twins.

"Out," Alexandra said indifferently.

"To take care of the last minuet details of today's celebration," Rose said, after jabbing her right elbow in her twin sister's ribs. Alex just rubbed her ribs and threw Rose a glare that just made her stick her tongue out and their little brother Romulus just sighed heavily.

"Our family has been in charge of this celebration for many years now. The entire morning from sunrise to mid day is spent in quiet mourning while the rest of the day till midnight is spent in a grand celebration," Romulus said.

'Sounds a lot like the celebrations Konoha's having today,' Naruto thought to himself as he merely nodded as he listened to Romulus.

"Aunty Cassandra is charge of all the food details, Aunty Diana is in charge of crowd control, Aunty Angelina is charge of entertainment, Aunty Angelique is in charge of the advertisements and mother is in charge of everything else," Katy said.

"But just what is this celebration about?" Gaara asked curiously and all the Mystic Children looked right at Naruto, which made the blonde really nervous.

"It's Naruto's birthday!" they all said at once and Gaara jumped slightly but visibly.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yeppers! Our town has been holding the exact same celebration Konoha has been holding ever since he was wittle!" Rose said proudly.

"We mourn the death of the Hokage in the morning and celebrate Naruto's birth in the afternoon and at night we have tons of fireworks!" Alex said.

"The whole town basically shuts down and it's like Mardi Gras but without the boob flashing and beads cuz the streets are lined with all sorts of booths with games and foods and souvenirs," Katy said excitedly.

"But this year is really big because we're having a whole Naruto themed convention and our parents invited a whole bunch of fans from all over the worlds to Domestique today," Barnabus said.

"I have fans?" Naruto asked and blinked once or twice from shock.

"Of course you do silly goose, but you won't be able to meet them untill later when things get less morbid in town," Romulus said.

"So, what are we going to do until then?" Gaara said.

"Yeah, aren't we suppose to mourn the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"We already did that this morning, we all went to the shrine and lit a candle for him," Katy said.

"And then Angelique stole all the candles," Rose said as she threw her sister another glare.

"What?! I was hungry!" Angelique exclaimed and the two guests looked at her like she was nuts.

"Who wants to DDR?" Romulus asked quickly before any questions could be asked.

"DDR?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

TBC

Part 6: DDR Wars


	6. DDR Wars

Operation Naruto

Disclaimer -

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

They're proper property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media and anyone else I may have forgotten

note:

There will be a short series called Mystic Ninjas which explains how Naruto and some of the other characters know the sisters

This is a late birthday piece for Naruto fans, I had learned Naruto's b-day was on the 10th of October and fumbled my brain in something to make and this was the first thing I thought of

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Operation Naruto

AJAngelique

Part 6

DDR Wars

"DDR?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Gaara asked. With that, there was an uneasy silence as all the Mystic kids looked at the two confussed ninjas.

"They don't know what DDR is!" Rose gasped.

"To the game room!" Katy exclaimed as all the other kids picked Gaara and Naruot up and carrier them tally forth down to the basment like a moving mos pit. As surprised as Naruot was, Gara was simply indifferent to the whole thing and seemed to be enjoying the ride, though he did raise his eyebrow when it felt like someone gropped his but. Finally, the group reached the basment and stopped before a set of elegant looking wood double doors with ornat silver handle. Gaara and Naruto were gently placed back down on the ground as Katy stood before the doors.

"Welcome dear guests to..."Katy said as she placed her hands on the handles, turned them and opened the doors just a crack to let out this emense bright white light.

"...the game room," Katy said as the pushed oepn the doors and allowed the light to flood out. Both ninjas shield their eyes as the light flooded out of the room. It took the light a moment the fade to normal and it took Gaara and Naruot a moment for thier eyes to adjust back to normal. Once they could see again, they were amazed to see that the Game Room was a giant amusement center with all sorts of acarde games, a ball pit, a bowling alley, karaoke, VR, tubes and a DDR area off to the back of the room. Katy smiled and lead the way into the room as everyone else folowed her over to the DDR arena. Once there, the other kids sat down on the benches as Katy turned to face Naruto and Gaara.

"All rihgt kiddles listne up cuz I'm only saying this once," Katy said a little too energetically, receiving a frown from Naruto and a glare from Gaara, "DDR is short for Dance Dance Revolution, the best dancing game in the world that comes to us all the way from the great land of Japan!" Katy said as she walked over to the dance pad on the right.

"This here is the dance pad, when you're not doing anything you stand in the middle like I'm doing now. As you can see, there are four arrows. Up, down, left and right," Katy said as she turned her back to the boys and demonstrated how to use the dancepad, "there are also four other boxes which help you to control the game itself. To start a game, slecet a song, etc. etc.," Katy said as she looked up as the screen and hit the square in the upper right corner. The screen came to life and displayed the latest version of Dance Dance Revoultion for the crowd.

"Allright." came a male voice from the speakers and Gaara looked around.

"That's the announcer guy from the game, he's just there to encourage you. During the game itself you will hear other voice from the crowd," Katy said as she wiggled her fingers on that last word, "who will cheer ot jeer in accordance to how good or bad your dancing," Katy said as she pushed the upper right square again.

"Ready?" the guy asked as they went to an option screen and Katy selected game mode.

"Select style!" the guy said.

"There are four levels of skill. Beginer, Light, Standard and heavy. But for demonstration purposes..." Katy said and selected light mode.

"You are given three rounds to play in the game. Each is graded and then all three rounds are gradded together. The better you do, the more points you get to unlock hidden rewards in the game, such as new songs and dancing characters," Katy said as she finshed her selctions.

"Select song," the voice said as the screen went to the song wheel and Katy selected Butterfly.

"There are two sets of arrows you need to watch. The ones at the top of the screen and the ones scrolling up from the bottom of the screen. When an scrolling arrow overlaps its twin at the top of the screen, you have to hit the same arrow on the dance pad,"Katy said as Naruto and Gaara watched the demonstration on the screen.

"Now, watch and learn," Katy said as she hit another square and the screen went into the song. Naruto and Gaara watched in their own ways as Katy easily danced her way to the song as she paied attention to not only the arrows on the screen but the beat of the song as well. When it was all over with, Katy had easily gotten a AAA score.

"Now, who wants to go next?" Katy asked as she turned to the guys.

"I do!" Naruto said as he stepped up to the dance pad.

"Ok, but don't get discouraged if you don't get it right away," Katy said. Naruto just ignored what she said as he made the screen go back to the song wheel and picked TSUGARU, which made Katy raise her eyebrow and the other kids whisper as the song started. Needless to say, Naruto stumbled his way though it a bit but he picked up quickly at the end. Just in time to receive a C score.

"One more thing, just because it's Beginer mode doesn't mean that all the songs are going to be easy," Katy said as Naruto got off the dance pad and Gaara stepped up, "Each song has a difficulty level listed by the title when you go through the song wheel. It took most of us a couple weeks before we graduated into Light mode," Katy said as Naruto sat down and watched Gaara as he went through the wheel and fnally picked the theme song for the Live Action Sailor Moon show, Kaira Dream. Gaara stumbled through it a little bit but got a B score. Naruto frowned and his eyebrow twitched a little bit at this.

"That was...fun," Gaara said as he stepped off the dance pad.  
"I'm glad to hear that, let's try Double mode," Katy said with a grin.

TBC  
Part 7: Come the Afternoon of Hell


End file.
